Protectors of The Light
"We are some of the greatest warriors from around the Multiverse, dedicated to bringing down the Shadowrealm once and for all!" - Garrick Vons describing the Protectors of The Light Information The Protectors of The Light is an elite group of Gifted Humans with the purpose of defending the Multiverse from the forces of evil. They were the main defending force against the Shadowrealm after its king Delanis lead his Shadow army on an attack with the purpose of assimilating all the Multiverse's beings and regions into the next Shadowrealm. Their leader at the time, Kelris Lenards, defeated them after sealing himself and all the Shadows into the Shadowrealm so they could never harm the Multiverse again. 500 years later, they make their return to defeat Delanis and his army once more after they manage to break the seal keeping them back, with the mission of destroying Delanis and the Shadowrealm once and for all. They are later called back into action 20 years later after The Shadowrealm returns seeking to assimilate not only their Multiverse, but the entire Omniverse itself. They are succeeded by The Defenders of Peace, a group consisting of Seris's children and a few of their friends who take up arms against The Puppetmaster in LOTM: String Theory. Members (Main group) Kelris Lenards (Former Leader) (Deceased) - Kelris Lenards is the former leader of the Protectors, adopted son of Princess Luna and is the ancestor of current member, Allen Lenards. He lead the Protectors in the defense against the Shadowrealm and its forces. He is believed to have been killed after sealing himself and the Shadowrealm's denizens away from the Multiverse. He was later found by Allen Lenards and Siris Pelioh in the Koriton Prison. While Luna has heard of his freedom and have met with him and the others, she and him have yet to officially come back together. He is killed by Delanis during their final confrontation after he is stabbed through the chest, bleeding out in Luna's arms. Garrick Vons (Former Leader) (Exiled) - Garrick Vons in the current leader of the Protectors and is a veteran of the Shadow Wars. He became leader of the Protectors after Kelris's death and has been trying to rebuild the legacy his old friend and ally built. He is extremely saddened by Siris's death, causing him to become a much more serious leader. He goes into self exile after the Second Shadow War in order to think about the events that transpired. Allen Lenards (Former Member) (Alive) - Allen Lenards is the descendant of Kelris and is the main protagonist of LOTM: Darkness Rising. He became a member of the Protectors after The Amulet discovered his presence in the Multiverse and chose him as Kelris's perfect descendant. Garrick has chosen to train Allen and to make him the hero his great great grandfather was all those years ago. He is apparently killed when he sacrifices himself to drain the Shadowrealm's power after he kills Delanis and causes the realm to become unstable. He is later revealed to be the king of the Shadowrealm, Alkorin. Siris Pelioh (Former Member) (Deceased) - Siris was the commander of the Protectors and Garrick's runner-up in the role of leader. He was Allen's trainer and was one of the more cheerful members of the group, often cracking jokes and making fun of his teammate Lenius's name. He is killed after Delanis uses the Multiversal Stone to wipe him and Sentinel out of the Multiverse's timeline. Peros Evol (Former Member) (Deceased) - Peros was Lenius's best friend and acted as the Protector's mage. He was skilled in magic and melee combat and shared his friend's positive attitude and joking nature by sharing Siris' love for making fun of Lenius. He was present at the Shadow Wars just like all the other Protectors in his group. He is killed by the Nazgul after he successfully destroyed the The Witch King for good, thanking Lenius and the others for "Giving him a family". Lenius "Leni" Fersion (Former Member) (Deceased) - Lenius is the healer of the group and the most hostile of the four. He became angered and reclusive after he was unable to save his adopted son from their home during the Shadow's main assault, watching as the house collapsed on top of him. Even though he can be quite hostile, deep down he really does care about his teammates and is dedicating to bringing down the Shadowrealm once and for all. He became much more despondent after The Nazgul killed Peros during The Cursed Invasion. He retires from the Protectors after The Second Shadow War and goes back home to live a normal life. After rejoining the Protectors to battle Alkorin, Lenius becomes infected with an enhanced strain of Shadow Toxin originating from Specter's blades. Dying a slow and painful death, Lenius manages to track down Specter and kill him, freeing him from Alkorin's grasp. However, Lenius later dies alongside him due to both the injuries he sustained and the Toxin finally rotting his vital organs, killing him. Princess Luna (Current Member) (On hold) - Princess Luna is the Equestrian princess of the night and sister of Princess Celestia. She is the adopted mother of Kelris Lenards and she became a joint member after his sacrifice for the Multiverse. However, she still believes that Kelris is still inside the Shadowrealm and is alive unlike all of the other Shadow War veterans. She became a full member after Garrick agreed to helping her find Kelris after she reveals that he is her adopted son. After Kelris was found, she has been trying to avoid talking or contacting him for unknown reasons. She was kidnapped by Delanis and forced to become Nightmare Moon so he could get the stone, but she is later freed by Allen and Adam. She stops being a member after the last few members disband, promising that they will all come back together if the Shadow happens to return. Joint members Tempest Shadow (Current Joint member) - Tempest Shadow (A.K.A Fizzlepop Berrytwist) is a unicorn who suffered the loss of her horn at the hands of an ursa minor. She then became the commander of The Storm King's forces as second in command. After revealing that he was just using her, she defected and assisted in destorying him. A month later, she met Argelius who was on patrol at the time and they became friends. A year later, She revealed to him that she was responsible for the death of his friend Peter, with him running off and becoming the leader of the Shadows, Delanis. She joined Sentinel and became a joint member of the Protectors and is determined to bring Argelius back from the Shadowrealm. She later became a full member of T.F.G and became one of the main allies to The Protectors. Will Irons (Former Joint Member) (Deceased) - Will Irons is the son of Atlas Corporation founder, Jonathan Irons. He is a former U.S Marine and best friend of Jack Mitchell. He was killed by a Pure Shadow during the Shadow War while moving into the frontline. Jonathan Irons (Former Joint member) - Jonathan Irons is the founder of the Atlas Corporation and the father of Will Irons. He and his corporation left the Protectors after Will's death and became allies with Delanis after his return. He is killed when he tries to stop The Protectors from destroying his new MANTICORE project. Darkness Rising Storyline The Protectors of The Light serve as the main protagonist faction in the LOTM: Darkness Rising storyline. Dark Skies Storyline The Protectors will return as the main protagonists in Darkness Rising's sequel Dark Skies alongside The Knights of The Just and The Ninja Steel Rangers. Theme The Protectors theme will be Rise from League of Legends.Category:Heroes Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Superhumans Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies